mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Anahid Nahimana
Anahid Nahimana is a former Ravenclaw Student, who is currently waiting to hear about her application to work in the Ministry of Magic. Background When Prina was born her family arranged the future marriage with their friends who had a 4-year-old boy named Rashmi. Although the two children seemed to get along well when they were young it later became clear that they did not want to marry each other. When Rashmi was old enough to go to the University he - despite the protest of his and Prina's parents - chose to leave India and continue his studies in England. Prina finished school in India and saw herself faced with the situation to find a different suitable man, but she could not forget about Rashmi and as her time came to finish her education as a botanist, she decided to fly to England and find him. It took her almost a year but when she found him she did not let go again. They married in the same year and their first son Rohid was born very soon. Only two years later she bore a set of twins and paused her work to take care of them, not long after their fourth son was born. When she got pregnant again she and Rashmi decided that this would be the last child. Anahid was born on a rainy night, on April 1st, 2007, and her brothers loved to take care of their little sister although they had been little kids themselves. The eventual marriage and the children had been the reason that Prina's and Rashmi's parents forgave them for leaving India. They try to visit the family in England but have not seen the kids more than 4 times since they were born. Childhood Anahid turned out to be a quiet and shy girl, who was (more or less) protected by her big brothers. Although she does not share their pawky humor or outgoing personality she loves them very much. When she was alone with them she let down her guard and joined the fun rather verbally than through actions like the practical jokes her brothers loved to play. She takes some time to get warm with people before she comes out of her shell, but once she calls someone a friend it is hard to get rid of her again. Her family spent all the cooler months in India where she went to school as well, changing back to England when it became warmer there. So she had spent as much time in India as she spent in England until one day... Hogwarts Acceptance to Hogwarts When Anahid unfolded the strange-looking paper of the admission letter, addressed to her, she could not believe what she read and thought one of her brothers played another practical joke on her. Wizards and witches, she thought, are only imaginative and invented my fairy tale writers. But it was not the only time she got that letter. Once she showed it to her family her brothers started to make fun of her, having the same thoughts about wizards than Anahid had. Her parents did not know what to make out of it, but as the time came and they followed the instructions on how to come by the materials her daughter would need, they entered a whole new world, they had never seen before. AnahidRavenclaw.jpg|Anahid First Year AnaInDorm1stYear.png|Ana First Year Dorms AnaDorms2.png|Anahid in the Dorms Time at Hogwarts After her first year full of new experiences she realized that she can do much more than she had thought, learning about the magical world with her new friends, reading and soaking up knowledge like a sponge, just like in Muggle School but enjoying it much more. Her self esteem also increased so that she did not stutter that often anymore and felt more secure in what she was doing. Anahid buried her head either in books or spent it with friends (or boyfriend). She was known to be a 'Know-it-all' but she didn't care that people called her that. She loved learning new things and felt she had to catch up with the children who were raised with the knowledge of the magical world. She was really good at many subjects and enjoyed the success. Anahid.png Ana&Ryliestudyrunes.jpg|Studying with Riley Potionsdes.jpg|Potion Practice with Desmond AnahidBooky.png Library-Ana-dark.jpg|Library, Ana's favourite spot Ventus.jpg|Charms Practice From the fifth year forward though, she fell behind, no matter how much she studied and the scale balanced out a lot more. She ended up with subjects that she just couldn't get a good grasp at like Herbology and Divination and Runes, and others she excelled at like Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, and others (See O.W.L and NEWT). The time was not only great though. Attacks at the school including its almost destruction and reconstruction, Dragons, Giant Acromantulas, Vampires, Banshees, Werewolves and more were taxing and she personally experienced an attack of a vampire while visiting the Owl's Tower. She was bitten but luckily not turned, which she credits the school's medical staff for. DestroyedCastle1.png|Nearly Destroyed Hogwarts DestroyedCastle2.png|Nearly Destroyed Hogwarts (Clocktower and Greenhouses in the back) DestroyedCastle3.png|Nearly Destroyed Hogwarts Clocktower owleryvampire.jpg|Ana is found at the Owlery after being attacked by a Vampire During her whole time at Hogwarts she has not been able to get rid of her fear of flying the broom. She has learned it and would be able to get from A to B in a straight line, but she avoids using this mode of transportation as much as possible. the pit.jpg|Desmond the Quidditch Player - Ana rather watches Quidditchtryouts.jpg|Watching is just as fun pitchtogether.jpg|Look I'm not falling! Relationships Riley was her first and best friend and Hogwarts. They both were in Ravenclaw, but Riley's family moved away and with that Riley was gone after only two years. In her first year, she had her first crush towards a Hufflepuff boy called Sylvester. Though they were great friends and even visited parties and spent a lot of time together it ultimately didn't work out. A while later she had her second crush towards a Ravenclaw boy named Desmond. They grew close and became great friends and not that long after became a couple that remained together until after graduation. Ana&Sylvester.jpg|Ana and Sylvester AnaRiley1stYear.png|Ana and her best friend Riley Yuleball-dancing.png|With Riley at the Yuleball AnaDesmond1stYear.png|Ana and Desmond piggybackdes.jpg|Ana Desmond shouldersriding.jpg|Ana and Desmond surpriseparty.png|Surprise Birthday Party for Ana She has been single since then. O.W.L.s & N.E.W.T.s Scores O.W.L.s N.E.W.T.s Favorite Professors Professor Zhang Li - Head of House Ravenclaw, Muggle Studies - "Toaster Lady" Professor Laeliara Livius - Head of Slytherin, Potions Professor Claire-Belle Courcelle - Astronomy Professor Clarence Towler - Ancient Runes Professor Sammael Warren T. - Care of Magical Creatures After Graduation In 2025 Anahid graduated from Hogwarts as Ravenclaw Alumni and to figure out what she wanted to be, she began to travel. Going back to her roots she lived and wandered around India. There she did a lot of soul-searching while doing the odd job here and there, but nothing serious just enough to finance her travels, since the only savings she had were Wizard Money and she didn't want to rely on her parents who were already paying for everything else. Return to the Wizarding World But soon she began to miss the magical world and after a long talk with one of her former Professors she had the idea to apply for an internship at the Ministry of Magic to get a better idea for her future plans. Misc Pets A black owl named Kali. Kali was the pet she brought to Hogwarts on her first day after finding her in Diagon Alley. Injuries Anahid has visible scars on her arms, legs, chest and neck, that she has collected through her time in Hogwarts. Dressing Style Anahid prefers the classic Indian style like Kurtas, Sarees and the like. If she can't wear those she prefers bright colours. She rarely wears a wizard robe or hat, but will if she has to. Fears *'Flying on a broom:' She doesn't know if it is the height or the possible fall, but she avoids flying on a broom as mucha s possible. *'Failure:' During her time in Hogwarts her fear of failure had been so strong that it gave her nightmares and even a boggart towards the end. She has gotten better but still strongly dislikes it. Category:Adult Category:Ravenclaws